Chance
by Hatakefire
Summary: It was a chance that Daryl went a different way and found Sophia. It was chance that he was bitten in the process. And it was chance that somehow, he survived when millions before him did not. Rated T for cursing and some violence
1. Bitten

**Okay, this just hit me one day and I had to write it. Basically it's two of my ideas combined; that way I don't have to write two different stories.**

**Here we go!**

"SOPHIA!" Daryl shouted, looking around for any tracks. Sophia had definitely slept in the house he had just exited, and all he needed was to find where she went from there. He was about to head back the way he came, maybe swing around to the right of where he had been and see if he could find anything there, when he thought he heard something coming from the back of the house.

He turned, lifting his crossbow and slowly creeping around the edge of the house. When he reached the back, he was surprised to find nothing there. Shrugging, he was about to leave when he saw it – a small footprint, leading into the forest from the back door of the house. _Sophia. _He had found the trail!

Now normally he wouldn't be doing this kind of thing – tracking down some girl he barely knew. But Daryl wasn't cold-hearted. He had had a cruel childhood, and he wasn't going to let another child be terrified if there was something he could do to help it.

He went to a light jog, as the footprints were surprisingly clear. He realized she must have been running and picked up the pace a little bit.

An hour passed, and he had slowed to a quick walk, leaves and dirt beginning to muck up the trail. He did, however, find a few more trails that began to cross over Sophia's, and suddenly he was jogging again. If he didn't get there in time….

"Help! Someone help me….please…." A young voice reached his ears, and then he was sprinting, as the sound of walkers growling hungrily became more apparent.

He burst into a small clearing and saw Sophia with her back to a tree. Four walkers were closing in on her as she sobbed, holding a sharp piece of wood that looked like a broken branch.

Daryl shot the one in front, slowing the other three as he aimed for the other walker. Two down, and both of the remaining geeks turned on him, snarling. One got an arrow to the face, and the other was greeted with a flying tackle because Daryl had run out of arrows in the small carrier he had on the crossbow.

Daryl punched the walker hard in the face, his fist sinking into the rotting flesh. The struggles of the body below him got weaker and eventually stopped as its brain stopped functioning. Daryl looked up, panting, at Sophia, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Then suddenly they got bigger.

"BEHIND YOU!" She screamed and Daryl whipped around just in time to see a walker dig its teeth into his shoulder. He let out a roar of pain, ripping out the arrow of a nearby fallen walker and stabbing his assailant through the head, getting scratched up a bit in the process. It fell down, dead, as Daryl began ripping of some of his clothing to bind the wound, cursing.

"Ya alright?" He asked Sophia, remembering the little girl. She nodded fearfully, whimpering slightly.

"Y-you're bit….are you going to end up like Jim?" She whispered. Daryl quickly realized that if he going to get her to come with him, she needed to calm down, and that meant he couldn't seem like a threat.

"Nah, sweetheart. I'm gonna take you to your momma, and she'll fix us both up. How's that sound?" He asked kindly, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder. According to Jenner, he had eight hours tops until he died from fever, and he could die in less than three minutes and the farm was about three hours away. He just hoped he would have enough time to get Sophia back to Carol and the others.

"My mom?" Sophia inquired.

"Yeah, your momma and the others are waitin' for ya back at the farm. We're at a farm now – horses and sheep and even cows. You should hear 'em mooing, gosh they're loud," Daryl pulled a comical face and Sophia giggled slightly.

"Alright, up on my back, I'll take ya there," He offered, noting her increased thinness and dark circles around the eyes. If the walkers hadn't finished her off, exhaustion and hunger would have pretty soon.

Sophia slowly walked to him and clambered onto his back. After adjusting her a bit and hanging his crossbow with the recovered arrows at his belt, he began to walk as fast as he could back to the farm, even as he began to sweat from fever.

-three and a half hours later-

Night had fallen as he neared the field leading to the farm, and he forced himself to keep walking. Sophia had fallen asleep about half an hour into their walk, and he could hear and feel her deep breathing against his back. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, and the cloth he had used to bind the wound was soaked in blood. The fever had been annoying him for the last three hours, but it had been starting to get worse.

He picked up the pace, skirting around the field so that whoever was on watch wouldn't see him. Call him selfish, but he didn't want to see their faces when he found he was bitten. He just wanted to drop Sophia off and leave to die somewhere in the woods. The "right" thing to do might be to commit suicide, but he always thought that was a cowardly way out, and besides, he wasn't worth the ammo or the effort.

The RV was in sight, and he noticed Dale on top of it, scanning the night with his ever present rifle resting by his lawn chair. Daryl quietly opened the RV door, noting Carol sleeping in the back and Andrea resting on the floor. He lowered Sophia gently to the ground, covering her with a sheet and propping her head with a spare pillow.

He left his crossbow and arrows, hoping the group may have a good use for them. The burning was intense, and he could barely keep his hand steady enough to write a note to the group. A few drops of sweat and blood dropped on the page, but he didn't care as he set the piece of paper on his crossbow, glanced around one last time, and snuck away into the night, his muscles and shoulder screaming at him and his entire body burning.

-Morning-

"Oh my god it's Sophia!" Andrea's yell woke up Carol, and she bolted from her bed.

"Wha – Oh my god, my baby girl!" Sophia was sitting up, covered in a sheet and being fussed over by Andrea. Carol raced to her little girl, tears pouring down her face as she hugged her tightly, promising to herself never let her go again.

"Oh sweetie, oh my baby. You aren't hurt are you? Bit or scratched?" She asked anxiously. When Sophia shook her head Carol felt more tears well in her eyes as relief crashed over her in an enormous wave. She didn't even notice Andrea going to get Rick and the others, or them coming in to watch the small reunion.

"How did you get here?" Rick asked in confusion.

"Daryl found me. I fell asleep when he was carrying me, and I woke up here." Sophia replied, leaning against her mother happily.

"I didn't see him when I was on watch, did you Glenn?" Dale asked.

"No, I didn't see anything."

"I just woke up and found Sophia on the ground in the RV. He must have brought her in here and tucked her in. Even gave her a pillow," Andrea mused.

"Then where is he now? And why didn't he wake us up? Why all the secrecy?" Shane asked.

"…I think I know why," Dale replied quietly, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"What does it say?" Glenn asked. Dale held up the note so that everyone could read –

_**Found Sophia – guess you already figured that out. I saved her from a few walkers, but I got bit and scratched in the process. Sucks for me, right? Carried her here from about 8 miles out 'cause it looked like she would pass out any minute – you should give her water and food first thing. I can feel the fever burning me from the inside out – don't get bit, it fucking sucks – never knew my shoulder could hurt that bad, glad I never got a dog. Guess it's not long now 'till I turn. Don't waste your ammo on me, I'm not worth it. I'll try and get as far away from the farm as possible, but if I somehow make my way back, don't hesitate to shoot me or put an axe through my head. Good luck with the whole living thing, stay alive – especially you Sophia, 'cause I'm not going to be there to save you again. See you in hell,**_

_**Daryl Dixon**_

"Oh my god…." Carol sniffed, still holding her daughter. Daryl was…was _dead_? For her daughter? Her daddy never came close to giving her a hug before, and this man they barely knew had sacrificed himself to get Sophia back to the farm safely.

"I guess….we'll have the memorial service this afternoon," Rick finally said.

"What? That's it? We're just going to leave him out there?" Lori asked, shocked.

"We can't risk going out after him. He said it himself – he's a walker and he ain't worth out trouble," Shane said.

"What do you mean he's _not worth it?! _That man has fed us when we were starving, has saved our lives when walkers attacked and just sacrificed himself for my girl and you say he's not worth it?! What kind of sick man are you?" Carol snapped, horrified at his words.

"Carol has a point, but so does Shane. Daryl Dixon was a good man, but we can't risk hurting more people to go after him," Rick reasoned. Carol glared, but didn't argue anymore as she cuddled with her daughter.

-Meanwhile, in the woods….-

Why hadn't he died? Daryl had collapsed about two miles away, the black spots in his vision finally making him trip over a tree root, and he was in too much pain to get up. Oh, the _burning. _The fever was burning him from the inside out, fire licking his heart, his lungs, his head, everything. It never ebbed, it only got worse, and the terrible pain that doubled in his shoulder from the rest of his body tore a scream from his throat. Surely over eight hours had passed. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness, so his inner clock was a bit off, but he should definitely be dead by now. Surely the pain should be over? But it wasn't. It just kept on _burning. _

It wouldn't end, and as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness one thought was present in his mind – _why hadn't he died yet?_

**Yay first chapter done! Did you guys like it? Please review with your thoughts!**


	2. Facts

**I'd like to thank Dawnfire11, Emberka-2012m iAllyD, JackAndHoney, dj475, Petteroes3, MakaylaLovesZombies, Guest, and Ashvarden for reviewing my story. It really means a lot and inspired me to write this chapter so soon. You all get a Daryl plushie!**

**Enjoy!**

That morning was very quiet for the survivors. They ate canned beans, everyone mourning the loss of Daryl's hunting prowess, and of course, Daryl himself. Carol never let Sophia be more than a few inches from her, and Sophia didn't seem to mind. Chores were finished as quickly as possible, and the hours dragged on until it was about four in the afternoon – time for Daryl's funeral.

Rick, as the sort-of-undesignated-group-leader, began to speak, as Daryl hadn't really developed any friends in the group.

"Daryl was a good man. He hunted for us, gave us medicine, saved our asses and never once did he ask to be thanked. And I don't think we appreciated him enough. I know I certainly didn't. Yesterday he saved Sophia, brought her back here, to safety, all the while knowing he could die any second. He didn't want our pity, that's why he chose to leave and die by himself. And we aren't going to give him pity." Here Rick looked up and started at the mound of rocks that marked Daryl's grave.

"We are going to remember. We will remember Daryl Dixon, and we are going to live. We are going to live for him, because of him, and that is how we honor his memory." A solemn silence followed his words, and slowly Rick reached his hand onto the rocks, and whispered, "Thank you."

Slowly each group member followed his example, reaching towards the stones and saying their own parting words. Carol went last, with Sophia in two.

"You saved my daughter's life. You did more for her than her daddy ever did in her whole life. You're a good man Daryl Dixon. I hope, wherever you are, you can hear me. Thank you, thank you so much," Carol whispered, tears shining in her eyes. Then both she and Sophia turned away, and the group dispersed to do what Daryl wanted them to do…._live._

-Meanwhile, about two miles away-

Daryl Dixon was not a happy man. He felt like shit and his shoulder wound wasn't helping. The fever had died down to a small nuisance, which he was very grateful for. When he could stand up and move without feeling too much pain he had redressed the wound with the rest of his shirt, using some herbs he knew of in the woods to help stop infection from setting in.

After he was done with that, he went to find some water. By the time he found some and had a good long drink, it was mid-afternoon. So he leaned against a tree, let his eyelids slide close, and thought.

Daryl was not stupid. He may not have gotten a good education, but he had common sense. He was also a hunter, and hunters were observers, and he was a pretty damn fine hunter if he said so himself. This also meant he was good at observing, and right now he was putting facts together on how he was alive.

Fact one: He had been bitten and scratched

Fact two: Everyone else who had been either bitten or scratched had eventually turned into a walker

Fact three: This was because the fever killed them, and somehow the virus or whatever restarted the brain into a killing machine

Fact four: He had gotten the fever

Fact five: The fever was gone, and he was alive

Conclusion: He had been infected but had fought of the fever, therefore he had not died and could not be resurrected as a walker

Question: Why?

Daryl sighed, placing his head in his hands. Had he really fought of the infection, or had it just passed for a bit and was going to come back and kill him? How had he not died in the first place? He had been in enough pain to believe he was dying. Maybe he was immune. _Or maybe you are just thinking that and you are going to go back and eat one of your friends when you think they're not looking, _A voice whispered in his head.

He pushed the thought away, annoyed. He wasn't going back there. He was dangerous, and besides, none of them liked him anyway. He was a tool; he hunted for them and killed for them, but when they got tired of him they would just kick him away. Well he wasn't going to let that happen. They could all die and he wouldn't care!

Instantly he regretted the thought. Sophia was just a little girl, and though they didn't appreciate him, none of them had really made him pissed. Okay, so Rick had pretty much killed his brother, but it's not like Rick had meant to. Shane, maybe, but he didn't want the man dead. Daryl just wasn't like that.

But what would he do? He wasn't dying soon, as far as he could tell. He couldn't go back. He was on his own.

Daryl heaved himself to his feet, mind made up. He knew what he had to do.

-Time Skip-

A week had passed since Sophia had been returned to the group, and they were beginning to worry again. Without Daryl hunting, the canned foods were going fast, and though Maggie and Glenn kept making runs, it wasn't going to last forever.

Rick was just about to send the pair on another run when T-Dog came running up, panting.

"What happened? Someone hurt?" He demanded, instantly assuming the worst. T-Dog shook his head, beginning to get his breath back.

"Edge….forest….come now," T-Dog gasped, pointing in the direction he had come from. After making sure he had his gun clipped to his belt, Rick took off at a sprint towards the forest, not sure what he would find.

He could see Dale and Glenn in the distance, and as he neared them, breathing hard, he could not believe what was lying behind them.

It was a deer.

But not just a deer, oh no. This dear had been skinned, cleaned, and gutted, and was laying on some cloth that Rick recognized as one of their spare sheets.

"Who did this?" He asked in wonder. Dale and Glenn both shook their heads.

"Dale and I were wandering around there to see if there were any mushrooms," Glenn began, pointing a little ways back from where they were standing, "And we heard really loud whistling. We came over here and this was waiting for us."

"You didn't see anything?" Rick pressed.

"Nothing. And I already checked, it doesn't seem to be poisoned or anything. But there was one thing I noticed," Dale squatted down and pointed to a part of the deer. A small incision was still present in the flesh, and as Rick squinted, he came to the conclusion that it was probably made by an arrow.

Before he could comment, T-Dog came running back.

"I did what you asked Dale, and you were right. I can't find Daryl's crossbow or his arrows anywhere," He reported.

The four men glanced at each other, as the grim truth settled in.

Somehow, somewhere, Daryl was still alive.

**Dun dun dun….CLIFFHANGER! Sorta….lol. I hope you guys liked it, please review! Oh, and updates will be coming slower, more planning and stuff will be needed for later chapters. Just a heads up!**


	3. Revealed

**Yay the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm to lazy to type your names again ;P Instead, I will dedicate the chapter to my favorite review, and so I dedicate this chapter too…JackAndHoney! You get a cyber cookie, yay!**

**On with the story!**

_Daryl's POV One Week from Incident (End of last chapter)_

After cleaning and cutting the deer, he laid down the sheet he had gotten from the camp and bundled it up. On the second night after he had returned Sophia, he still thought he was too dangerous to go to camp. However, he _was_ alive, and he wasn't going to let the group live on canned beans if he could help it. That was too cruel a fate for anyone.

So he had snuck into camp, (with surprising ease, he hoped walkers didn't have such an easy time) grabbed his crossbow, arrows, and knife, and then went hunting.

After killing the deer, he was going to deliver it to camp, before realizing he didn't know if anyone knew how to properly clean a deer and eat only edible parts. So here he was, bundling up the freshly killed deer to bring to camp.

_3 miles later_

He approached cautiously, making sure he wasn't seen. He held his breath as Glenn and Dale went by, discussing the different mushrooms and how to tell if they were poisonous or not. Rolling his eyes, and quickly crept out behind them and set down the package of fresh meat, before retreating back into the woods.

Dale put his fingers in his mouth and let out the loudest whistle he could muster until Glenn and Dale came over, and then sprinted away, hoping the leaves behind him would stop rustling by the time they got there. He kept going for about thirty meters, before climbing a tree and peering through the branches. He strained his ears, and was able to hear Dale calling to T-Dog.

He couldn't hear the exact words, but soon T-Dog had sped off, and in his place came Rick. They talked to each other, grim expressions on their faces. Daryl fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Come on, take the stupid deer!" He mumbled quietly. If they didn't take the deer he had worked so hard for he was going to come out there and hit them on the heads, danger be damned. T-Dog ran up again, holding something Daryl couldn't see clearly through the trees. They talked _more _and Daryl huffed, beginning to lose patience.

Luckily for them, after a surprisingly long silence, Glenn and T-Dog picked up the deer and headed back to the RV, but Dale and Rick stayed.

"Daryl, are you there?" Rick called. Daryl froze, shocked. _How did they….It doesn't matter. They can't know I'm here, it's too dangerous, _he thought.

"Daryl, please, if you're there just give us a sign. We all miss you," Dale pleaded. Daryl fought the urge to snort. _Miss _him? No one cared for him over there. Dale was just being the nice guy he was, as was Rick. They waited a few more moments, before sighing and walking back to camp.

Daryl released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and then climbed down the tree, shouldered his crossbow and headed back into the forest.

It was better if they didn't know.

-Two weeks later (Barn incident has happened without Sophia)-

Daryl swung the six squirrels on his shoulder, heading towards the farm once more. It was nighttime, and he squinted into the darkness. Was that…Dale? Yes, it was, he was staring at some shape on the ground. But what was behind….?

Dale fell to the ground, yelling. Letting out a curse, Daryl leapt into action, dropping the squirrels and running as fast as he could across the field. He neared the pair just as the walker began to tear into Dale. Daryl didn't slow down and he pummeled into the side of the walker, rolling with it and taking it away from Dale.

Taking out his knife, he stabbed it swiftly in the head, ending its existence. Instantly he was up again, kneeling by Dale. He noted the other survivors looking for who had started screaming, and he only paused for a second before jumping up and waving his arms.

"HELP! OVER HERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He knelt down again, cursing once more as he noticed Dale was bleeding….a lot.

He shrugged out of his jacket (another thing he had stolen from the camp, it got cold at night) and pressed it on the wound. It was soon soaked with Dale's blood.

"Dale hold on. Hey, I'm here, I'm alive. If I pulled through a bite you can pull through a little tear, right? Hang in there Dale, help is on the way," Daryl said, trying to be soothing.

"Daryl? Wha – oh my god, Dale," Rick looked as though someone had shot him, the shock of seeing Daryl and Dale about to die freezing him up for a moment.

"Get Hershel!" Daryl snapped.

"R-right…HERSHEL! HERSHEL WE NEED HERSHEL!" Rick began yelling at the top of his voice. Daryl tuned him out and the rest of the group that had just arrived. He focused on Dale, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Luckily Daryl had been close enough that the damage wasn't too bad, but if he didn't get help soon he would die.

"What blood type does he have? We need some, stat," Hershel asked, barely having to glance at the blood-soaked jacket to know it was bad.

"He has O Negative. He told me when he found out Carl had needed blood," Lori said quietly, holding a crying Carl to her side.

"Of course," Hershel sighed. O Negative blood was quite rare, and just because Dale was blessed with blood to give to others and not receive, he was going to die.

"I have O Negative blood," Daryl spoke up. Everyone's gazes switched to him, as though suddenly noticing he was there.

"Daryl! You _are _alive!" Glenn gasped, the first to break the silence that followed.

"Man dying here?" Daryl pointed out, snapping everyone out of their shock.

"Glenn, go to the house and tell Maggie what's going on, she'll know what to do," Hershel told the young asian, who nodded and took off at a sprint. The wait afterwards was agonizing, the silence only broken by Dale's wheezing.

Daryl was glad when he returned, with Maggie and medical supplies in tow. It was awkward with all those people staring at him….and Dale dying of course.

-Switch of POV to Group in General-

Daryl had to give three whole pints of blood to keep Dale going while Hershel sewed him up. Afterwards Daryl nearly passed out, and was helped to the house by Rick and T-Dog, while Glenn, Shane, and Maggie gently carried Dale to the house, where Hershel would look after him.

After settling Daryl into the RV, and checking on Dale one last time, Rick called the group together for a meeting to discuss something that had been bugging all of them for the last three weeks, and was now practically screaming to be answered –How the _hell _was Daryl alive?

**BWAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Lol thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciated it. Criticism is welcomed – Am I going to fast? Do you like it? Hate it? Suggestions for how you want the story to go? Please tell me and thank you for reading!**

**Oh and BTW I know Sophia wasn't really mentioned in this chapter….She was just hanging out with Carol lol….who was on the edge….not talking….in shock…..;P**


	4. Accusations

**Hey guys! Yes I know it has been a really long time but I did warn you about slow updates XD. Thank you for all the reviews, I love you guys! And you get … A Shane and Governor punching bag! (An extra review gets you unlimited ammo for a M-16 to shoot at it XD)**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know the last chapter was crazy rushed so I am going to go back and flesh it out a bit, add some details. Nothing to really change the plot, so if you want to go back and read it go ahead, and I'll let you know if I change anything major**

**Also, does anyone have any suggestions on how to actually end this story? And if you don't want it to end, give me a guideline to follow on how to continue the series with Daryl being immune and Sophia being alive**

**K back to the story! :D**

"Is Dale okay?" Lori asked immediately.

"He's going to be okay. It could have turned out badly if Daryl hadn't been there though," Rick replied grimly.

"Yeah speaking of Daryl, why the hell is he here?" Shane demanded.

"Well we told you about the meat we have been finding – " Glenn started.

"I know about the meat, Glenn," Shane sneered slightly, "But why is he here?"

"I don't think we understand your question Shane," Rick said slowly.

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?" Carol asked quietly, holding Sophia tightly.

"Well he bailed on us. Once he found Sophia he left with some bullshit story, thinking he paid us all back. But then he felt all guilty so he stayed to give us some food," Shane said, "So I am wondering why he's still here."

"You think he _lied? _After he saved Sophia?" Carol gasped.

"Why would he do that?" Rick asked.

"I don't know what goes on in that red-neck's head, but – "

"Y'all need to shut up and let a guy rest," Shane was cut off by none other than Daryl himself, who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, looking tired but pissed.

"Daryl – " Rick began, but again Daryl interrupted him.

"I heard y'all. You guys are like freaking sirens, especially you, spouting all that shit," Daryl snapped, glaring at Shane.

"Well, tell us all then. Tell us how you survived that so-called walker bite," Shane challenged. Daryl rolled his eyes and took off his over shirt, revealing a scab in the shape of a bite on his shoulder.

"I got the bite. I got the fever. Felt like I was dying. Next thing I know is I woke up feeling like shit but alive," Daryl explained.

"But how is that possible? Everyone else, everyone in the whole world is dead because of that, and you just, what, fought it off?" Glenn asked disbelievingly.

"I guess. But I didn't want your scrutiny or pity, so I stayed away," Daryl finished, leaving out the part that he thought it might endanger the group. He didn't want them to think he was going soft or anything.

There was quiet, and then suddenly Sophia broke free of her mother's grip and ran towards Daryl, hugging him tightly around the middle.

Daryl tensed up immediately, shocked and nervous at the physical contact.

"Thank you for saving me. And for coming back, I missed you," Sophia mumbled into his shirt. Awkwardly Daryl patted her back.

"No problem kid. Just don't go wondering off again," He grumbled, ushering her back to Carol.

"How do we know you are actually immune?" Shane asked, "What if it's just delayed and we wake up and find you gnawing on one of us?"

"Well how am I supposed to tell? I ain't no psychic," Daryl pointed out.

"Hey lay off him, he just got back from living in the woods for a few weeks and giving somebody about two pints of blood," Rick warned Shane.

"I'm just worrying about our safety, that's all. I didn't mean to…_offend _Daryl," Shane said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm right here," Daryl grumbled, "And I agree with Shane. I'm a danger. Y'all are better off without me," With that he turned to leave but was surprised when T-Dog grabbed his shoulder.

"You have a right to be here Daryl. You have saved my life twice, saved Sophia, fed and protected this group, and I'll be damned before I let someone as good as you go off on his own just because he might be a bit of a danger," T-Dog said seriously, staring Daryl in the eyes.

Daryl was, for lack of better words, touched. No one, not ever in his entire life, had done what T-Dog just did. Sure, perhaps once or twice he had been thanked, like when he picked something up for someone and they were kind and not in a hurry. Maybe he had been complimented for his blue eyes at one point (but that was some slut Merle had brought home one night, so he didn't really count her).

But T-Dog had just thanked him, had made him feel _important, _like he had a reason to live, a reason to go on besides the fact he was too damn stubborn to die. Sure he had kind of liked this group, they weren't terrible people most of the time, but he had never felt a connection.

And now he did. T-Dog probably didn't even know it, but he had probably just done the nicest thing anyone had done for him since Merle had given him a bite of chocolate when he was seven (then later smacked him upside the head for actually eating it and being "selfish).

"You actually want me to stay?" Daryl asked, unsure. "Though you'd be glad to be rid of me – more food, more space; I'm a danger."

"Of course we want you to stay! What kind of question is that?" Glenn stared at him in surprise. Daryl glanced over the group and each one gave him some form of acknowledgment that yes, they wanted him to stay. He looked at Rick last, and when he gave a small nod, Daryl relaxed.

"Alright. I'll stay," Daryl decided. The rest of the group relaxed, seeming actually happy he was staying. Carol even smiled at him, and he felt himself give a little half smile in return.

But as Daryl slipped back inside his tent, he had something on his mind. Or more like someone.

Shane had been trying to push him out of the group, apparently for their own safety. But he had said that last, like he was giving one last try to convince the survivors to kick him out. If he had really been worried he would have said that first thing, instead of trying to sell Daryl out and make him look bad.

Daryl rolled over in his sleeping bag with a frustrated sigh. When Daryl had decided to stay Shane's expression had changed from anger, to murderous, to upset, and finally settled on slightly annoyed but tolerant, but Daryl was highly observant. He could see behind Shane's mask and see the wheels turning in his brain, and what Daryl was sure was a flicker of fear.

What was Shane afraid of? It definitely wasn't him eating anybody, otherwise he would have protested more. No, he was planning something, and for some reason he thought Daryl was in the way. But what – _oh. _Daryl had guessed that Shane killed Otis. He had observed Shane become slightly psychotic, slowly watching his trained mind unravel into someone with only one goal – survive.

He was afraid that Daryl would tell Rick what Shane had done. Now, Daryl never would, it wasn't his business. But Shane didn't know that, and telling him that would probably only increase his suspicions. Shane was driven by fear and some kind of deranged love for Carl and Lori. He was dangerous.

Daryl sighed again, closing his eyes. Just another thing on his list of troubles, one of them being he was in a zombie apocalypse. One thing was for sure – he wasn't going to rest easy tonight.

**What did you guys think? I know it was kind of short but I have been really tired lately, homework, etc. XD**

**Please review and have an awesome Valentine's Day! :D :D :D (Or S.A.D)**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys I am back! I find time to write this story in Writing Club which is only like 25 minutes because I have fencing right after, and sometimes in DIM class if I finish my work early. So, again, chapters won't be updated very quickly lol.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I got less this time but each review made me smile and I love all of you guys, so here is another chapter, I hope you like it **

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**I am honestly completely lost on how to finish this story. I am thinking about ending it after the farm, with Daryl immune….idk, please give me some input**

**Also, the timing of this story is a little off I think, but basically Dale is still healing in bed when the whole Randal fiasco happens in this chapter…hope that helps and just PM me or ask me in a review if you are confused about it…**

_Shane Walsh POV (Sadly….;P)_

I couldn't believe this! I kicked a tree angrily, cursing quietly. I absolutely _hated _Daryl Dixon. Sure he hunted for us, but he was a selfish, low-life redneck that was only in the group for personal gain. And not only that he was smart too, and had probably found out I had killed Otis!

Oh I could imagine it now, Daryl whispering in Rick's ear. The two of them were so buddy-buddy now, and they would kick me out and probably make out afterwards. Of course Lori wouldn't mind, they could have a fucking threesome, but if it was _me, _oh no, it was _wrong._

Daryl had to be silenced before he blabbed about my secret. It would be hard; the hunter had eyes and ears like a cat.

But then another idea struck me. I could just kill Rick! Yes, I could use Randal and stage a murder! I could be a hero, and then slowly turn the people against Daryl. Rick didn't have the guts to fight back, it would be perfect. Yes, it was all coming together…..

_Third Person_

Daryl was skinning his latest catch, a young hare, when he heard shouting coming from the direction of the small shed **(A/N: I don't know where they kept him so let's just ignore that if I'm wrong ;P) **where the group was keeping Randal.

Setting down the rabbit but keeping hold of his knife, he jogged towards the commotion, crossbow, as always, on his back. Rick was speaking to Shane, who had a bloody nose and looked livid.

"Okay we will search for him. Oh, Daryl there you are, good. You and Glenn can some with me and Shane to look for Randal," Rick explained.

"You let him get away?" Daryl asked slightly accusingly.

"He jumped me from behind!" Shane defended. "With a rock!"

Daryl gave him a disbelieving look as they headed out into the woods. Rick warned him Randal was armed with Shane's gun, but as Daryl looked at the tracks he began to doubt Shane even more.

He became almost completely certain Shane was hiding something when he led Daryl away from the track, almost hysterically saying that Randal had gone that way and that the tracks didn't matter.

When Rick wanted to split up Daryl almost let his jaw hit the floor. Was Rick _insane? _But he voiced no argument, telling himself it was their problem and not his, and he led Glenn away from the other pair.

About five minutes later the hunter in him got pissed, and he suggested they go back to the tracks. From there, they walked for about twenty minutes.

The silence was heavy and the dark trees looked more menacing than ever before, as each trunk could conceal a walker and death.

Daryl gestured to Glenn, and then pointed at the zombie who was stumbling their way. He could hear Glenn breathing heavily, could smell the sweat. Daryl forced himself to be calm, and when the zombie came close enough they leapt out to confront it.

Daryl missed his first shot when the zombie tackled Glenn, but was eventually able to pull it off Glenn, who in turn took out his weapon and completely annihilated the zombie, obviously stressed out from his close call.

But what Daryl found made him very worried. Randal had died from a broken neck, and there were no bite wounds.

When he told Glenn this, he seemed disbelieving.

"How come I'm alive? How are the dead walking? All I know is Shane's a traitor," Daryl replied, "And we have to get to Rick."

"Shane's a ….wait what? Shane is Rick's best friend, he would never – " Glenn began to protest.

"Open your eyes Glenn. Shane killed Otis to get away. No way would he have gotten away on his ankle unless Otis covered him. But if Otis covered him, how did Shane get his gun and why did he shave his hair? Thought it made him look pretty? Nah, he had a chunk of hair ripped out and wanted to hide it. Probably from Otis when Shane shot him down to hold up the walkers." Daryl pointed out.

"But, that was for Carl. I mean – " Glenn argued, albeit a bit weaker than before.

"Lori and Shane had a thing. Shane still likes or loves her or whatever, but now with Rick in the picture he gets shunted aside again. He also wanted me out of the group? Why? Cause I knew the truth. You don't have to believe, hell I probably wouldn't believe me. But either way we need to get to Rick and Shane," Daryl said, grabbing his arrow and going into a light jog.

Glenn came up next to him, his face deep in thought. The entire way to Shane and Rick's tracks was silent, with Daryl setting the pace either faster or slower, depending on his own tiredness and what he could see of Glenn's.

Voices reached his ears, and he crouched at the edge of the forest, pulling Glenn down by him.

Shane was explaining how he was a better man because Rick wouldn't shoot him or something. Daryl raised an eyebrow at Glenn, silently conveying an, _I told you so. _

Glenn frowned but nodded, accepting he was right and Shane was a traitor. Daryl nodded back, and gestured for Glenn to wait as he crept around the side of the two men. They were arguing so much they didn't even notice Daryl as he crept behind Shane.

When he got closer Rick's eyes flickered to him, but Daryl held up a finger to his lips and Rick turned his attention back to Shane.

Rick was now trying to coax Shane to put the gun away and Daryl was right behind Shane. He tensed up, then grabbed Shane around the middle and threw him to the ground.

The gun in Shane's hand fired off one shot before Daryl kneed him in the gut, momentarily stunning him. Daryl then got up, loaded an arrow and pointed it at Shane's head. Rick came up next to him, aiming his gun as well.

Shane panted on the ground, glaring at the both of them.

"Fuck you Daryl! You messed up everything! This is _your fault!" _Shane screamed.

"How is it my fault you're a fucking douche bag out for your own personal gain?" Daryl spat back.

"I DID IT FOR CARL AND LORI!" Shane yelled.

"ENOUGH! Shane you are a danger to this group. You almost killed me, set this whole thing up, endangered the group, to kill me because _you _couldn't deal with the fact Lori loves me, not you!" Rick snarled.

"_SHE_ LOVES _ME_!"

"SHUT UP!" Daryl's trigger finger twitched, causing Shane to go quiet.

"He can't live," Daryl told Rick quietly.

"I know," Rick whispered.

"Dad?" Carl's voice suddenly pierced the night, so innocent and confused. "What are you and Daryl and Shane doing?"

"Go to your son, I got this piece of shit," Daryl murmured. Rick paused for a second, then stowed his gun and walked to Carl, putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering to his son.

"You stay put," Daryl warned, as Shane's hand began to inch towards the gun he had dropped in the brief tussle.

"S-Shane? You did that? You tried to kill my dad?" Carl asked, shocked.

"I did it for you and your mom, Carl. Your dad's not good for you. I – " Shane tried to explain, but was cut off by Carl's gun being raised.

"Woah, take it easy Carl," Rick warned.

"Y-you tried to… kill my dad. You…" Carl sniffed, holding back tears, the gun shaking.

"Carl I – " An arrow pierced Shane's head, effectively silencing him and driving through the brain, killing him instantly. He fell backwards as if in slow motion, finally landing with an almost silent thump on the ground.

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, terrific, horrible? Let me know in your reviews! Also, on my profile page there is a poll for your favorite characters. Vote if you want! **


	6. Death

**Um….I'm back? Hehe…..sorry it's been so long! I've been kind of lost on how to continue and I started another story…..but here I am! :D Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were wonderful and I love you all! **

_"Carl I – " An arrow pierced Shane's head, effectively silencing him and driving through the brain, killing him instantly. He fell backwards as if in slow motion, finally landing with an almost silent thump on the ground._

"He was annoying me," Daryl grumbled, walking forward and taking out the arrow. Outwardly he projecting a feeling of irritation, but on the inside was turmoil. _I just killed a man. He was alive and no he's DEAD. Because of me. He could be the last Shane in the world. He could be the last person with a shaved head. And nw he's gone…because of __**me.**_

"Daryl…. Thank you. I couldn't have done that," Rick whispered, nodding his thanks and holding Carl close. Carl was sniffling and buried into his father's shoulder. Daryl held back a wince, hoping he hadn't just destroyed the boy's childhood, or whatever was left of it.

"It was nothing," Daryl mumbled, turning away. But when he did, something caught his eye. Movement in the trees. Frowning, he walked to the end of the hill, and what he saw made his blood freeze.

Walkers were emerging from the woods, slowly at first but quickening their pace when they began to smell food. Their groans and moans were still quiet, and if Daryl hadn't looked over he probably wouldn't have noticed them.

"Carl, Rick, run ….now," Daryl ordered, backing away.

"What? What'd you see?" Rick frowned, standing slowly.

"Walkers. Herd of 'em. And they're heading towards the farm," Darl added grimly. Rick stared at him, fear and horrow in his eyes. Then he turned around and began running, Carl in tow.

"Glenn! We gotta go, now!" Daryl yelled.

"Right behind you!" Glenn shouted bac as he raced up to Daryl. Glenn, however, had been much neared to the herd, and they were now chasing him. Daryl cursed, running to his friend. Wait, friend? When did Glenn become a friend? Mentally shaking his head, he drew his pistol, slinging his crossbow on his back and kneeled down, shooting down walkers that came to close to Glenn for his comfort.

"Thanks man," Glenn panted, slowing down as he reached Daryl.

"Don't thank me yet, we gotta haul ass," Daryl snapped, standing up and sprinting away. The walkers were gaining, excited by the chance of eating, probably for the first time in weeks. _We might not make it, _Daryl thought, _and if we do, what then? We would have no time to pack things, even with Rick and Carl giving them warning. We'll be overrun. Someone needs to distract those walkers. _

"Glenn! Keep going!" Daryl waved his arm forward, beginning to slow down.

"What are you going to do!" Glenn shouted over his shoulder.

"Just go!" Daryl commanded, coming to a complete stop. He turned around, pistol in hand.

"Let's dance," Daryl smirked, shooting down a woman that probably used to be beautiful, but withher golden locks were smeared with grime and blood and her broken jaw, she didn't cause Daryl that much pain as she fell to the ground, her own blood spreading across the grass.

Five more walkers fell to the ground, but they kept coming. Daryl reloaded, jogging back and to the right, to further lead them away from the farm. Most of them followed him, while others continued to pursue the main group of survivors. From what he could see they were now loading up the RV with supplies, and Andrea was on top of it, shooting down the walkers Daryl wasn't able to distract with Dale's rifle.

He was able to take down fifteen walkers in total before he ran out, and then he took his crossbow out, shooting down the walkers that were next to his face and then yanking out the arrow to shoot down another walker. Another seven walkers hit the ground.

But even with that mehtod he eventually ran out of arrows, so he took out his knife. He felled three more before they surrounded him. One ripped into his left arm, and Daryl yelled out, stabbing it with his knife. Another drew it's nails down the side of his face, and another fell to nip at his ankle.

But then the assault stopped, the walkers staring at him in confusion. Daryl's vision began to blur as the fever came, much faster this time. _I must be turning into one of them … that's why they stopped…._Daryl thought through the fog in his mind. He slumped forward as the remaining walkers began to stumble back to the other survivors. His mind began to go black while the rest of his body burned with fire. And then there was nothing more.

-PageBreak-

Carol was crying, running and dragging Sophia with her. A few walkers were chasing her, but she had lost her knife and her gun had run out of ammo. Sophia had a little pocket knife, but it would do little against all those walkers. She was running out of energy, and Sophia was lagging behind, her breathing heavy.

So instead of trying to leave the farm on foot, she was aiming for a group of walkers that had been taken down. Hopefully their smell would hide her and her daughter, but if they didn't…._No, it will work. _Carol thought firmly.

"Momma I'm tired…" Sophia whimpered.

"Just a little farther," Carol promised. She went to the middle of the pile of bodies, shoving away the highly uncomfortable feeling about the blood and bodies.

"Lay down Sophia," She whispered, gently nudging her to the ground. Sophia gratefully collapsed.

"Now I need you to be quiet," Carol murmured, dragging bodies over her daughter.

"Love you," Sophia said quietly.

"Love you too, now hush," Carol smiled tightly, resting the last body on her daughter's face. Carol then looked up to gauge the distance the walkers were from her, and nearly cursed.

They were barely twenty yards away. She raced to the nearest body, but recoiled when she felt it was still warm. The wounds were fresh and she frowned, looking at the face.

"…Daryl? Daryl!" Sure enough, as she rolled him over he groaned, still alive.

"Daryl, Daryl you have to get up! Now!" The walkers were getting closer, and Carol knew she didn't have time to hide herself.

"Daryl please …I need you! Daryl please!" She begged, her voice rising. Still no response. With time running out and her impending doom coming closer, she did the only thing that came to mind to wake him up. She kissed him.

-PageBreak-

Daryl felt something warm pressed up against him. It wasn't like the terrible burning – this fire was soft and … well, _nice. _It pulled him from the darkness, faster and faster, until he realized the warmth was focused on his lips. Was someone …_ kissing him?_

His eyes opened and he noticed it was Carol. Her owns eyes opened, staring at him. She pulled back, and he absent-mindedly noticed that her eyes were really pretty …

"Daryl!" Her words shocked him into reality as he realized the situation. They were surrounded by dead walkers, Carol was covered in sweat and slightly trembling, and loud growls were becoming louder.

Daryl leapt up, knife in hand, thrusting with as much force he could muster into the walker's eye. It fell down and Daryl attacked the other one, running on adrenaline and a need not ot let anyone die – not again.

All four walkers went down, and Daryl went onto his knee, gasping for breath as the pain from his wounds came back.

He winced as Carol pressed her shawl against the wound on his arm, smiling gently at him. Sophia crawked out and leaned against his right arm, hugging him tightly. No words were spoken, and for awhile, everything seemed peaceful.

"Let's get moving," Daryl said after a few minutes. He got up, leaning slightly on Carol, Sophia clinging to his hand.

"To the highway?" Carol suggested.

"The highway,"Daryl agreed, and they began their long, painful march to join the rest of the group.

**THE END**

**So what did you think? Please review so I can improve on my writing style for other stories. I may write an epilogue if enough people ask for one, but if you guys don't want one this is the end. Thank you so much for reading, have amazing lives! :D**

**-Hatakefire**


	7. Reunited

**Hey guys! So here is the epilogue, I hope you guys enjoy it. Furthermore, people have been asking me to continue this story, but I don't really have a plot planned. If an idea comes to me, I'll use it, but that could be a year from now. So please, if you really want this story to continue, give me ideas!**

**Okay, enough of me talking, here's the chapter!**

Carol, Sophia, and Daryl had gone through the field the walkers had come from, which was now clear. They passed into the woods and Daryl led them to the highway. A tense silence surrounded them, and every twig or leaf Carol or Sophia stepped on made him flinch, which wasn't good considering he was probably bleeding too much to be healthy.

He paused to rewrap the wound, using the shawl Carol had been wearing to bind his jacket, which he had formed into a pad, tightly against his arm, trying to prevent blood loss. It wasn't working to well. They had been walking for hours, it was near dawn and still they hadn't reached the highway.

" 'M tr'd…." Sophia mumbled, leaning on her mother with her eyes half-closed.

"Come on, just a little farther." Carol sounded exhausted, and she too seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep. Daryl sighed, coming to a halt.

"C'mere kid." They wouldn't reach the highway in time at this rate, and he couldn't stand by and watch the Sophia drag herself along. It was pathetic. It had nothing to do with him actually caring. Of course not.

"Daryl, you're hurt," Carol argued, even as Sophia clambered onto his back.

"Look at her. She's nearly asleep on her feet," Daryl protested. Seeing Carol wasn't convinced, he added, "I'm not that badly hurt. I'll be fine." Carol looked like she was about to say something else, but just then Sophia let out a contented sigh, easing into sleep and resting her head on Daryl's shoulder.

"Okay fine, but not for long," Carol whispered, smiling gently at her daughter.

"We're about a mile and a half from the highway. I'll make it," Daryl smirked, setting off at an easy pace, even as his head started to hurt.

-PageBreakDuh-

Daryl wasn't feeling very good. His head swam and he kept stumbling on things he usually would avoid with ease.

"Daryl, you need to rest. Your jacket's soaked," Carol urged.

"We'll be fine. There aren't many walkers here, so my blood won't attract them."

"I'm not worried about the walkers. I'm worried about _you."_ Carol touched his shoulder, bringing him to a halt.

"That kiss wasn't just out of desperation, Daryl. I really care about you. I don't want to see you hurting like you are now," Carol explained.

"I don't get it. How can you like me? I'm a stubborn jackass who doesn't care about anybody but myself," Daryl replied.

"But that's just it. You DO care. You care about us, and you're kind when you want to be. You're a great guy on the inside, and I see it sometimes. You just have to let him out more," Carol said.

"And if I don't?"

"You will," Carol responded with such confidence Daryl couldn't argue.

"What's going on? We there yet?" Sophia lifted up her head and yawned sleepily, rubbing an eye.

"Not yet sweetheart, but almost," Carol soothed.

"Actually, it's only a few yards away," Daryl pointed out. He gently let Sophia down and the group of three continued to the road, where they walked up the slope and to the road.

"Where is everyone else?" Sophia asked curiously.

"I'm sure they'll be here," Carol reassured her, but her eyes betrayed her.

"It's dawn. They had cars and probably got here before us."

"You mean they left?" Carol gasped.

"Maybe. I can track them," Daryl suggested, but as he took another step his vision began going black. He stumbled into a truck reaching out to grab something to steady him. His knees gave way and he fell to the side, his last thought being, _Hope I don't get eaten._

-YouKnowWhatThisIs-

When he woke up next, he had a killer headache, but he was alive. Geez, he was passing out to much. Maybe he should take a vacation….oh wait, he was in a zombie apocalypse. Guess he would just have to deal with it.

"Oh thank god you're awake. Carol, he's awake!" A male's voice called, one that was oddly familiar.

"Dale? The hell you doing here?" Daryl mumbled, opening his eyes to see Dale sitting on the edge of a truck. He was in the bed of the truck, and for some reason he couldn't feel his wound.

"I gave you some antibiotics I had left over, and actually bandaged the wound. It was close, but you're going to live. Me, on the other hand …" Dale trailed off.

"Whatdya mean?" Daryl asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'm here because the rest of the group brought me from the house, but I wasn't ready to travel. I was slow and a day after we left the farm I got scratched. So I had the group drop me off here, in hopes that maybe someone would show up and I could point them in the right direction. Guess it's a good thing I did," Dale smiled.

"But…why haven't you – "

"Changed? Oh, I can feel it coming. It's just slow. I think it has something to do with the fact you gave me blood. Doesn't matter. What matters is you, Sophia, and Carol are safe now," Dale explained.

"Dale, I'm so sorry …" Daryl muttered, unsure of what to say.

"Daryl!" Whatever Dale was going to respond with was cut off as Carol clambered into the truck, followed by Sophia.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Carol sighed, hugging him gently. Daryl awkwardly patted her back with his good arm, smiling at Sophia as he did.

"Hey, told you I'd be okay. How are you two doing?" Daryl asked.

"Fine, we're heading out as soon as you're ready to go, which should be in about a day," Carol explained.

"Well, it was good to see you three. I'm glad you're okay. But I have to go now, I can't risk hurting you guys," Dale sighed, getting up.

"Dale …" Carol whispered sadly, grasping his arm. Dale turned slightly, giving her a gentle smile.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Good luck, and thank you …. For being here through this time. Don't give up," Dale spoke quietly, but the words he spoke would be his last words, and they echoed in their heads.

Sophia gave him a hug, and Daryl nodded solemnly as Dale turned and vanished into the woods. After a few moments of silence, Carol turned to re-bandage Daryl's wound, and Daryl chose not to comment on the tears quietly streaming down her face.

-DoIHaveToSayIt? -

A few days later, Daryl was ready to travel again. Carol and Sophia had been scavenging, so they wouldn't starve on their way to find the group.

Daryl led them in the direction Dale had pointed out. Carol held Sophia with one hand, holding Daryl's hunting knife in her other. Daryl had his crossbow ready, and was slightly crouched, tense and ready to take down any threat.

A few hours passed, and with only two walkers sighted and taken down, the tension had eased enough that Daryl was walking more regularly and Carol and Sophia exchanged a few words, trying to pass the time.

"They camped here," Daryl spoke suddenly, looking around the area. It looked like an abandoned shed or small warehouse, with crumbling stone walls. He could see the remnants of a fire, and there was soot trailing to the road that people had accidentally stepped on.

"They went by car. How are you going to track them?" Carol asked.

"They probably aren't going to go far. They're low on supplies, and they need a base. This is probably a rendezvous point if they get separated, meaning the main camp isn't far. The nearest town, the one Glenn and Maggie went to for supplies, is close. Hopefully, that's where they went," Daryl assumed, studying the area with a calculating eye.

"And if they didn't?" Carol asked.

"Then we keep looking," Daryl replied, heading off towards the town.

-DUH-

Two hours later, Daryl let very small grin cross his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Sophia asked shyly.

"Because I just found some tracks," Daryl laid a hand gently on her head as Carol broke into a full-blown smile and Sophia just grinned.

"That's wonderful!" Carol exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go," Daryl let Sophia climb onto his back again, as she had been walking for a long time, and they set off.

The tracks were on the side of the road, but they veered into the woods, and soon enough they could hear quiet voices.

And then Carol stepped on a twig.

"What was that?" The voice was Maggie's, and Daryl felt relief consume him. He had been worried they had followed the tracks of a different group.

"A walker?" Carl asked.

"It's okay baby," Lori murmured.

"T-Dog, with me," Rick commanded.

"It's alright! It's just us," Daryl called, walking into the clearing slowly, Carol slightly behind him and to his left.

Rick watched in shock as three members of the group he had thought were dead trudged through the trees. Daryl's arm was bandaged and he had a few scabs on his forehead and scratches that would probably scar. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood, but he smirked upon seeing the group, the closest he would get to an actual smile.

He was also carrying Sophia. Her clothes had definitely seen better days and she looked tired, but she brightened upon seeing the group.

Carol too was covered in grime, but she looked overjoyed to be reunited with the group.

"You made it!" Rick breathed in shock. Daryl set down Sophia gently and nodded.

"Yeah we did. Took us forever to find y'all," He grumbled.

"But …. I saw you go down! When you told me to go on …. Daryl I'm sorry … I should have stayed," Glenn said guiltily.

"Oh shut up short-round. If you hadn't gone on we both would have died. I did, sort of. But I fought off the fever again. Found Carol and Sophia and got out of there quick," Daryl explained.

"Did you find Dale?" Lori asked.

"Yes. He told us where to go, and that he was …. He was infected. He fought it off for awhile, but when he felt it was too much, he left," Daryl responded, a hint of grief in his voice.

"Well, we're glad you're back," Rick confirmed.

"Yeah. It's good to be back," Daryl nodded, and then, he actually smiled.

**THE END**

**Woah, that was like the longest epilogue ever XD. (For me at least). If you guys want me to post more, you have to give me ideas on how to write it. Check out my other stories, long live Daryl/The Walking Dead, and have an awesome day!**

**-Hatakefire**


End file.
